Mon amour est impossible
by GothSevBlack
Summary: C'est un one shot très court. Attention relation homosexuelle et inceste,à vos risques et périls.


Coucou

Coucou. Me revoilà avec un one shot assez court mais qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Attention, relation homosexuelle et inceste. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Pour les autres Bonne lecture.

Pov Lucius

J'attends. J'attends simplement qu'on vienne me chercher. Pourquoi ? Pour mourir. Mais je suis calme. Je n'ai pas peur. Je savais bien que ce jour arriverait. Je suis comme en paix avec moi-même en sachant que je vais perdre la vie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on m'a enlevé la seule chose qui me rattachait encore à ce monde. Toi, le seul.

Je me souviens encore de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de ta peau et de la première fois où j'y ai goûté. Tu étais jeune. Je ne devais pas. Mais je l'ai fait. Et depuis ce jour je n 'ai plus rien regretté.

Parfois je me demande si tu te souviens de nos moments passés ensemble. Si tu as éprouvé quelque chose. Tout porte à croire que oui. Mais je continus de me demander si tu aurais voulu que ça continue, si tu te souviens de la danse de nos de corps au cœur de la nuit, là où il n'y a plus de barrière, plus d'obstacle. Finalement là ou nous sommes libres de nos choix.

Tu étais la perfection. Un ange tombé du ciel. Ton visage était parfait et entait mes nuits. Tes traits fins et délicats me mettaient en émoi. Ta peau pâle et chaude, si fine, si belle, si précieuse, ne faisait que me déchirer le cœur au moment ou je ne pouvais la toucher. Tes cheveux soyeux si semblables aux miens que j'adorais caresser après nos ébats.

Tout ça je ne le verrais plus. Je ne pourrais plus en profiter, c'était pourtant tout pour moi. Mais ils ont su. Tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas admettre que j'ai ce genre de sentiment pour toi. Ils m'ont traité de monstre. Mais ils ne comprennent pas qu'il n'y avait rien de monstrueux dans ce que je faisais. Ils appellent ça un viol. Mais qu'en savent ils au juste ?

Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir. Pourtant tu répondais à mes baisers. Parfois même tu en prenais l'initiative quand nous étions seuls le soir. Tu réagissais à mes caresses. Plus que positivement. Tu n'avais pas peur de moi. Tu venais de toi-même te serrer contre moi pour te réconforter, pour avoir chaud…

Tu te demandais sûrement si tout ça était normal. Tu étais jeune. Tu étais mon fils. Je ne devais pas. Pourtant je l'ai fait et je ne regrette pas. Toi non plus et je le sais. Pourtant te voilà de l'autre côté de la barrière. Te voilà sauver du monstre que je suis comme ils le disent. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu veux être avec moi.

Si j'ai toujours mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'on pense que j'étais froid et inhumain, c'était pour préservez notre secret. Tu dois m'en vouloir. Je t'ai poussé à mentir. A faire croire que je ne me servais de toi que comme un objet sexuel. Alors que les quelques fois où nous nous sommes unis, l'amour nous libérait de nos craintes, de nos doutes.

Mais tu devais être préservez. Ils t'auraient cru fou. Je me souviens de ce jour où a basculé. Ta mère est redevenu lucide l'espace d'un instant et m'a dénoncé. Elle qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était juré de ne jamais les rouvrir a pourtant rompu sa promesse. Quand nous nous en sommes aperçu, il était déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher de tout répéter.

Je me souviens de notre discussion. Nous étions dans ta chambre. Tu criais que l'on devait partir. Loin très loin. Tout les deux. Mais tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Tu courais dans la chambre de ci de là pour préparer une valise avec tes affaires. Mais je t'ai arrêté. Tu as pleuré. J'ai pleuré aussi. Et puis je t'ai fait l'amour une dernière fois. Une dernière fois nos cœurs ont battu à l'unisson. Une dernière fois nos âmes se sont mélangées. Nous étions seuls au monde. Juste nous, pleurant toujours.

Puis je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai expliqué ce que tu devais faire pour t'en sortir. Tu as d'abord refusé. Puis tu as cédé. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu devais t'en sortir. Pour toi, pour moi. Je ne te 'ai dit qu'une fois. Juste avant que les aurors n'arrivent. Tu n'avais pas comprit pourquoi je te disais de faire ça. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était ton bonheur, que tu t'en sorte. Et c'est à ce moment là que je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime Drago.

J'entends la porte grincer. Je suis enchaîné. On me tient. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Je sais que je vais te revoir. On m'emmène à travers un long couloir. Nous entrons dans une salle de procès. L'atmosphère se refroidit. Le détraqueur ne doit pas être loin. On m'assoit sur un siège. Les chaînes se referment sur mes bras. J'entends la voix de ce crétin de Fudge qui parle. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne l'entends pas. Mon attention est rivé sur une chose : tes yeux.

Je te regarde. Je t'ai trouvé dans la foule. Tu es si beau. Tu as grandi. Tu fais plus vieux. Mais tu es toujours aussi beau. Ton visage que j'ai tant de fois chéri est baigné de larmes.Tu es si magnifique. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Le détraqueur s'approche. Je le sens. Son râle qui pue la mort. Je veux mourir avec pour dernière image, tes yeux. Je ne brise pas notre lien et je te murmure ces quelques mots du bout des lèvres. _Je t'aime. _D'autre larmes apparaissent et tu me répons, toujours en murmurant _Moi aussi je t'aime._

Je sais que je peux mourir en paix maintenant. Je ferme les yeux. Je t'entends crier et je sombre dans les ténèbres.

Fin.


End file.
